Passion
by BulmaWannabe
Summary: VB one shot. Set in those three years. Enjoy!


Here I am, once again! Don't you just love me? (grin)

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ, nor do I wish to.

I only want Veggie-cun. He's sooo cute!

Warning: I am drinking sweetened tea, eating airheads, and I am horny as hell. Add in the fact that's it's 1:00am, and what do you expect to see? Fun sex, of course! If you don't like that, then don't read. Flames will be deleted.

For the rest of you, Enjoy!

OOOXOOO

"Stupid Saiyan," Bulma muttered under her breath, grabbing the screwdriver from her toolbox. Hopefully he had just knocked a few wires loose, and she would be able to get back to more important things. Like sleeping.

She sighed, pulling the cover off the control panel. Why would he be out here at 2am anyway? Doesn't he ever sleep?

She found the problem quickly enough. It was amazing how one little wire could cause so many problems. Soon the machine came to life with a soft whirl.

Bulma stretched, yawning. That was easy enough. Now to find Vegeta. The sooner she let him know his precious machine was fixed, the sooner she could go back to bed.

Turning to leave, Bulma crashed into something hard and fell to the floor. She looked up at Vegeta, staring death daggers at his smirking form.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Vegeta asked amusedly.

Bulma stood up and rubbed her butt gingerly. "Why don't you watch where you're standing?" She shot back hotly. She was tired, but she got up and fixed the GR with minimal complaint, and now he yells at her?

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to let him know just how angry she was that she was losing sleep to fix his GR **again**, when her eyes met his. Her words died before they reached her lips.

Vegeta was watching her hand as she still rubbed her sore butt, desire and lust sparkling clearly in his normally emotionless eyes. He looked up into her startled eyes and took a step towards her, never breaking eye contact.

Bulma stepped back, watching him nervously. He suddenly seemed very strong and dangerous. He could snap her in half with no effort and no remorse if he didn't get what he wanted. And his eyes told her exactly what he wanted.

By the time these thoughts had passed through her head, Vegeta had her pinned against the wall. She looked into his lust-filled eyes, grinning weakly. "What are you doing, Vegeta?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, woman?" He asked huskily, bring his lips to her neck. "I thought even you were smarter than that."

"What?" Bulma sputtered, getting angry again. "I can't believe you, Vegeta! Here I am, 2 o'clock in the morning, fixing your stupid machine for you, **again**, and you…"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, his tongue pushing into her open mouth. "Shut up," He mumbled against her lips. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his hard, lean body. A small moan escaped her as she felt his very large erection against her stomach.

His hands moved down her back, grabbing her butt and grinding himself against her before grabbing the hem of her nightshirt and pulling it over her head. She wore no bra, and his eyes looked on appreciatively for a moment before bending down and taking one pert nipple into his mouth.

Bulma's eyes closed tightly and another moaned escaped her. 'What are you doing, Bulma?' Her mind screamed at her. 'Look at yourself! Are you this easy?' Bulma frowned. She didn't want it to stop, but she couldn't let it go on.

She put her hands on his shoulders, meaning to push him away. Instead, his tongue suddenly circled her belly button, and she found herself holding on for support as her legs threatened to buckle. She felt a trickle of wetness at her sex preparing her for what her body craved.

Maybe… I… I can let it slide, just this time…

Vegeta's fingers slid to the hem of her pajama shorts. He rubbed her skin softly with his thumbs for a few moments, then slowly pulled her shorts down, revealing her to be panty-less.

Vegeta wasted no time in clamping his mouth over her clit, licking and sucking alternately. Bulma gasped and held onto his shoulders tightly, trying to stay on her feet as hot pleasure spread through her entire body.

She nearly came undone when two fingers were pushed inside of her, curling to rub her g-spot directly. Just as the pressure was about to break, however, Vegeta pulled away. Bulma blinked at him, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Vegeta, what…why did you stop?" Bulma whined in confusion. "You can't…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Vegeta asked hoarsely, pulling her down to the floor. Bulma realized that Vegeta was now completely naked, but got no time to look and admire before he was on top of her, spreading her legs with his knees.

His eyes locked with hers as he guided himself to her entrance. He stopped there, leaning down to kiss her softly, then pushed in as deeply as he could go in one, steady push. Bulma's back arched as she cried out, her orgasm hitting her quick and hard. Vegeta moved slowly, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure as he tried to control himself.

As she came down off her pleasure high, Vegeta started thrusting in a steady rhythm. Pull out slowly, push in deeply. Bulma moaned and whimpered as she moved with him, upping the friction tenfold. Grabbing his butt, she urged him to move faster and pump harder.

The feeling of her wet tightness surrounding him was quickly undermining his control. His thrusts became erratic as he reached the brink. He let out a low rumbling moan as he finally came, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He rolled off of her, laying still for a moment as he got his breathing back to normal. He then stood up and got dressed.

Bulma sat up and watched him for a moment, then stood up and got dressed as well.

She felt awkward. She didn't know what to say to him, or even if she should say anything at all.

When she was dressed, she looked at him again. He was pushing buttons on the control panel and reading the words that appeared on the screen beside them. He seemed not to remember she was even there.

Bulma sighed in resignation. "Goodbye, Vegeta," She said as she walked through the door. Expecting no reply, she still waited a moment, then shut the door behind her.

Vegeta stood still for a long time, waiting until he knew she was in bed fast asleep, then pushed the button that would send him to space.

"Goodbye, Bulma," he whispered to himself. He then turned the gravity to 20 time that of Earth and started training in the deep loneliness of outer space.

End

OOOXOOO

(shaky grin) I hope that was okay… I'm not really good at lemons, I don't think… (sniffle) R&R! Please…?

Until the next story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
